


Hearts and Wires

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Seb, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Roommates, curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is an Android assigned to Kimi to help solve cases. Kimi is reluctant at first, but he just simply can't hate the curious man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by CustardCreamies! (I hope you like it :3)  
> I thought it would end up being a 1-chapter fic, but honestly, this idea kept me awake last night and kinda grew into a full length fic in my head, so more coming soon ;)

“Kimi? This is your assigned Android, his name is SVSF-005, but he’ll listen to the name Sebastian.” Jenson explained, gesturing towards the man- or rather, Android- next to him. Kimi looked up, a little started by how real Sebastian looked.

His curly hair was a little unruly, falling into his face. His blue eyes were wide and curious, framed by long lashes. A small smile came to Sebastian’s plump lips.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” he said, voice gentle. Kimi only glanced at him for a moment before turning to glare at Jenson.

“I don’t need a robot, I can do the work on my own.” he refused to acknowledge the way Sebastian flinced at his words. Jenson sighed, patting Sebastian’s shoulder in comfort.

“You know it’s compulsory in the department Kimi, and you better take care of him or I’ll shove that desk were the sun does not shine.” Jenson told him. Sebastian wrinkled up his nose in confusion.

“I don’t think that will fit.” he remarked. Jenson’s face softened.

“It’s just a saying, Sebastian, nothing literal.” he explained, the Android nodding in understanding. Kimi folded his arms over his chest.

“Can I leave him here during the nights?” he asked gruffly. Jenson pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“No, you can not. Sebastian will stay with you and go with you on the cases, see it as a partnership of sorts.” Jenson said. He seemed to want to add more, but his Android, a smaller man with dark hair and large brown eyes called Fernando, came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Jenson said, smiling at Sebastian before glaring at Kimi. “Get to know each other, I will be checking in on you, and bring you the contract to sign.” 

Kimi sighed, tiredly rubbing at his eyes as he looked down on the files. 

“Do you need help, Kimi?” Sebastian asked softly. Kimi glanced up and huffed.

“No.” he answered, before continuing to ignore the Android. He heard Sebastian sigh- since when did Androids even do that - and looked up as Sebastian sat down at the other side of the desk.

“You don’t want me here.” the Android remarked. Kim sighed and shrugged.

“I don’t need help.” he said stubbornly. He did not agree with the rule that every agent and detective had to be assigned a Android, not only did he not need any help, he also wasn’t fond of the half-humans. Sebastian nodded and looked away, an almost disappointed look on his features. 

Kimi huffed but slid a stack of paper in Sebastian’s direction, making the Android grin excitedly as he started to look through them.

An hour later, Jenson came by with the contract, which legally stated Kimi was responsible for the Android’s wellbeing, as well as Sebastian for Kimi’s. Kimi sighed a little reluctantly but then watched in amusement as Sebastian sighed his name and number with an almost excited expression.

That night, a reluctant Kimi took Sebastian back to his tiny apartment, Sebastian looking around in the wonder.

“It’s cosy.” he said with a grin. Kimi snorted.

“That’s one way to put it.” he answered. 

“So do you need to like eat or sleep..?” Kimi asked after watching the Android continue to look around with that awed expression. Sebastian blinked up at him and shrugged.

“I can eat but don’t need it. My batteries are enough to last me a year, and they can be recharged by not-moving rather than sleeping, but I can pretend if that would make you feel more comfortable.” Sebastian explained. Kimi shrugged.

“Whatever you feel like.” he said. Sebastian frowned in confusion but then nodded. 

“I’m guessing that door leads to your bedroom, and you want me to stay in the living room, if I read your micro expressions correctly.” Seb stated. Kimi blushed slightly but nodded.

“I… Yes.” he managed to say. Sebastian nodded.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind.”

~~

They settled into an understanding of sorts in the next few weeks, and Kimi grew to like the Android, although he would never admit that to himself. 

He had gotten used to living on his own, but he had to admit having Sebastian around definitely made things more lively. The Android also proved to be a help at work, something Kimi was even more reluctant to admit, seeing the connections quicker than Kimi himself.

Sebastian would still stay in the living room as Kimi slept, looking over the files Kimi left for him. The Android didn’t seem to mind and had even started to make breakfast for the Finn, who would normally skip the meal all together. Still, there were a lot of ‘human’ things Sebastian didn’t quite understand, but he was all too eager to learn.

Kimi woke with a gasp, his back drenched in sweat and his heart racing. Sebastian was kneeling next to the bed, quietly murmuring to him as he carded his fingers through Kimi’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian soothed as Kimi slowly calmed down, shuddering slightly as he unconsciously curled closer to the Android.

“That was a nightmare, wasn’t it?” Sebastian said curiously. Kimi nodded, swallowing thickly as he sat up. Sebastian smiled softly and then startled Kimi by pulling him into a gentle embrace. Kimi stayed rigid in his arms.

“What are you doing?” he asked Seb in a clipped voice. Sebastian continued to rub soothing circled on his back, his chin resting on Kimi’s shoulder.

“You are frightened, so you need to be comforted. Hugs give comfort.” Sebastian said. Kimi let out a breathless laugh, but didn’t pull away, hesitantly resting his hand on Sebastian’s back. He felt Sebastian grin against his cheek, cuddling a little closer.

“Hugs are nice.” Sebastian mumbled,which made a small smile tug at Kimi’s lips as he slowly moved his hand up and down Seb’s back

“I’ve also learned humans sleep better after a nightmare if they’re not alone, would you like me to stay?” Sebastian asked softly. Kimi tensed, his instincts telling him to send the Android away, but he found himself nodding.

He laid back down on the bed, rolling onto his side. Sebastian got in next to him, taking Kimi’s hand in his, his blue eyed calm and comforting.

“Sleep. You’re safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly background info, but I swear there will be actual plot soon ;)

The next morning, Kimi woke up cuddled into someone’s chest, the owner of said chest gently running his fingers through Kimi’s hair while humming quietly under his breath. 

Kimi opened his eyes slowly, yawning as he rubbed a hand over his face. The chest was warm and comfortable, and Kimi was bit reluctant to look up. 

Sebastian looked down at him with a wide grin.

“Morning!” he said cheerily. Kimi grumbled something under his breath and pressed his face against Seb’s chest again, tensing once he realised what he was doing. Sebastian soothingly rubbed his hand over Kimi’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I might not have been made for snuggling, but I like to think I’m not too bad at it.” Sebastian said with another grin. Kimi let out a disgruntled noise, but didn’t move away, staying cuddled up against Seb’s chest as he slowly woke up.

“How can you be so warm, so…” Kimi trailed off. 

“So Human?” Seb finished off for him. Kimi shrugged, rolling away so there was a bit more distance between them, making it easier for him to look at the Android.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Kimi started. Sebastian smiled softly.

“It’s okay.” he said. “My skin stays heated at normal body temperature, but I can regulate it as well.” he explained. He took Kimi’s hand, the Finn letting out a startled gasp at how cold it was. They settled into a comfortable silence afterwards, but Sebastian didn’t let go of Kimi’s hand. 

“You can ask, if you have any more questions.” Seb said softly, blinking up at Kimi with those big blue eyes.

“Were you designed especially for this job?” Kimi asked. Seb shook his head, a small frown on his face.

“They didn’t tell you? All of us Police Androids, we’re… well secondhand would probably be the best explanation.” Sebastian said with a shrug, but it was clear something was bothering him. Before Kimi could question it, Sebastian continued to talk. “Fernando for example, Jenson’s Android, was used as a factory worker in Spain. Jenson found him there and saved him, Fernando was even barely a shell of an Android, having not been outside for ages and not been allowed to rest for close to a year, a couple of days longer and he would have… died, I suppose you could say. After that, Jenson decided to use the police program to save more Androids “ Sebastian shuddered slightly, his grip on Kimi’s hand tightening slightly.

“Where are you from?” Kimi asked softly, brushing his thumb over Seb’s knuckles. Sebastian let out a shaky breath.

“I… I was employed in a mine... “ Sebastian murmured, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Kimi squeezed his hand gently.

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s okay.” he said. Sebastian scooted a little closer, his eyes closed as he continued to speak.

“It could have been worse, I suppose...It was hard work, but I was build for that… the only problem was the human employer got bored between shifts and… well let’s just say I was the easiest target.” Sebastian scoffed, a miserable look on his face. “Kinda hard to fight back if you’re chained to one of the carts.” he added, voice trembling. Kimi instinctively brought the Android closer, cuddling him to his chest. Sebastian clutched onto him with a shaky sigh, his eyes closed tightly. 

“It’s okay, you’re out of there now.” he whispered, rubbing Seb’s back. A small sigh tugged at Seb’s lips.

“Hugging does bring comfort.” he muttered softly. Kimi chuckled, his lips lightly brushing over Seb’s temple.

“You’re safe now, remember the contract we signed, I’m protecting you, and you’re protecting me.” 

~~  
Jenson seemed anxious when Kimi and Seb arrived at the Station the day after. Kimi gestured Seb to follow him into the Brit’s office, Fernando already there as well, sitting on the edge of Jenson’s desk like some kind of guard dog.

“What’s up?” Kimi asked, flopping down on the chair at the other side of Jenson’s desk, Sebastian standing behind him. Fernando peeked over his shoulder to Jenson before hopping off the desk.

“I’ll leave you to it.” he said, glancing at Kimi, his former disdain for Androids not a secret. Kimi smiled gently at Fernando.

“It’s fine, you can stay if you want.” he said with a shrug. Fernando seemed surprised but rounded the desk to stand next to Jenson. Kimi glanced back at Sebastian, who smiled appreciatively and placed his hand on Kimi’s shoulder. 

Jenson looked between the two of them with a knowing smile, but didn’t make any remarks. Then he sighed, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. 

“There is a new case, and it isn’t pretty.” he said. Kimi hummed.

“What is it?” 

“There has been an explosion in one of the mines, they say it was a setup.” Kimi felt Seb go rigid at those words. 

“Any casualties?” Kimi asked. Jenson nodded.

“Three human workers, and 5 Androids got damaged,of two of which their conditions are unsure.” Seb let out a whimper behind him. Kimi stood up and turned, looking at Seb’s wide eyes.

“I might know them…” Seb whispered. Kimi squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Sebby, it’s okay.” he murmured. Seb huddled a little closer to him.

“I thought it would only be fair to ask you two to come with the research team.” Jenson said. “But I can understand if you don’t want to.” he directed at Seb, who shook his head.

“I-I want to come, I need to see if the others are okay.” Sebastian said, pressing against Kimi side. Kimi wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Fernando smiled softly at the two of them.

“Jenson and I are going too, leaving tomorrow morning.” the Spaniard said. Seb nodded determinedly.

“Good, I’m ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kimi woke up from his alarm, Seb was already ready to go, bags packed for the both of them. He was curled up on a chair in the living room, his hands twitching in nerves. 

When the Android saw Kimi head out of the bedroom, he scrambled onto his feet.

“I eh, I think we’re ready to go. I packed some clothes and other necessities, I will bring some food as well and then…” Seb was starting to talk faster and faster, his eyes wide. Kimi frowned and held out an arm to squeeze his shoulder,but Seb immediately huddled into his embrace, clearly having expected another hug. Kimi let out a surprised huf, but hugged back gently.

“Okay?” Kimi murmured. Seb tensed and them hesitantly shook his head.

“I-I am a bit nervous, going back there.” he said. Kimi gently tightened his hold around the Android, shushing him. 

“Nothing will happen to you.” he murmured, an unexpected sense of protectiveness making him press a soft kiss to Seb’s cheek. 

~~

Jenson and Fernando were waiting for them at the station. After a discussion between Jenson and Kimi, Jenson got in at the driver seat, Fernando next to him up front. 

Kimi and Seb sat in the back, the latter nervously tapping his fingers on the seat. 

“We got news that the Androids are repaired, so that’s good.” Jenson mused. Kimi made a non-committal sound in return, glancing at Seb, whose bottom lip was trembling. Kimi reached out and linked their hands together.

“Not as good as a hug, but works as well.” he whispered softly to Sebastian. Seb blinked in surprise, but squeezed back.

“Thank you.”

The mines were a horrible, foul-smelling place, dark and without any joy. It was already late when they finally arrived, which didn’t make the mines seem any more appealing. They drove up to a large, vastly decorated building, where a stocky man dressed in an expensive suit was waiting for them. 

They all got out of the car. Fernando took Sebastian’s wrist and pulled him off to the side for a moment. Kimi couldn’t hear what they were speaking about, but Seb paled even more, his fists clenching at his sides. Fernando reached out and gently touched his cheek, murmuring something else. Seb let out a shaky breath but nodded. Fernando smiled and hugged the other Android briefly before the two sauntered back to Jenson and Kimi.

“Are you okay?” Kimi murmured as Seb came up beside him. Sebastian nodded but did not make eye contact. 

The well-dressed man approached them, a lanky, pale man with scared eyes following after him. 

“Welcome gentlemen!” the man said. “My name is Mr. Horner, the owner of this beautiful place!” he shook Jenson’s and Kimi’s hands, but only spared a disgusted glance for the two Androids. Jenson grinned, but Kimi could see he didn’t like the man.

“Thank you! We’re just here to go over the details over the explosion, and we’ll be on our way again.” he said, Kimi nodding in agreement. Mr. Horner hummed.

“It was a mere accident, but I understand you have to be thorough. I’ll be sure to give you nice rooms for your stay.” he said, a sickly nice smile on his face. “Kvyat!” he snapped, the lanky man behind him cowering as he came closer.

“Bring the bags to their rooms.” Horner snapped. “And bring the Androids to their rightful place.” he added, his lips curling up in a snarl. Jenson chuckled, gesturing Fernando over to him. The Android cuddled against his side, nuzzling Jenson’s neck with a giggle.

“They’re company mate.” he said with a wink. Horner gave a skeptical look at Sebastian, who schooled his face in a neutral expression before pressing up against Kimi’s side, fluttering his long eyelashes as he rubbed his hand over Kimi’s chest. Kimi hesitantly wrapped an arm around his waist. Horner grinned.

“Ahh, I remember that Android. Always knew he would be more useful in a bed rather than the mine, such a pretty face.” he mused. Kimi pulled Seb closer, wanting nothing more than to punch Horner, but he took a deep breath to stop himself from doing so. Seb only laughed, pressing soft kisses just below Kimi’s ear. Horner hummed in approvement.

“Seems some discipline can make a big difference.” he said. Kimi only nodded. Jenson was meanwhile attacking Fernando’s throat with fleeting kisses, making the Android giggle. 

“I’ll have Kvyat quickly show you to your rooms, and if you want more company, just call for him and he’ll arrange it. I’ve got quite a appealing collection of Sexbots here.” Kimi felt Seb tense at those words, but the Android was clever enough to hide his face in Kimi’s neck. 

Jenson kept a tight hold on Fernando as Horner’s eyes trailed over the bot.

“Thanks, we’ll keep it in mind.” he said, before looking at the lanky Android named Kvyat. “Show us the rooms then.” he said, voice clipped. Kvyat hurriedly grabbed all their bags.

“This way, sirs.” he muttered with a bow, glancing between them with a frightened expression. They followed after him, into the house while Horner disappeared into one of the rooms. 

When they rounded the corner, Kimi quickened his space until he was walking next to Kvyat

“Let me help you carry that.” he said gently. Kvyat flinched, struggling to keep the bags in his arms

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not holding your bags careful enough, I apologize it was never my meaning to…” the man rambled. Sebastian came up to them as well.

“It’s okay, Daniil, let us help.” he said softly. Daniil let out shaky breath, but allowed Seb to take some of the stuff from him 

“You shouldn’t be back Seb, it’s still dangerous here.” he said, giving Kimi a cautious glance. Seb sighed.

“It’s okay Dany, I needed to come and help.” he said. “But I’m safe, with them.” he said gesturing to Fernando and Jenson and then cuddling into Kimi’s side some more.Daniil nodded.

“I am glad.” he said, a hesitant smile on his lips. He then turned around again, leading them to the end of the hall.

“We’ve got these two rooms prepared for you.” he said, pointing to two adjacent rooms.

“Thank you Daniil.” Fernando said. Jenson smiled as well and took their bag before heading into the room.

Sebastian smiled and hugged Daniil, murmuring something that had the other Android squeeze his eyes shut but nod as well. 

“Goodnight Daniil, thank you.” Kimi said gently. The Android nodded and with a last glance; walked away again


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed this chapter to give some background info, so sorry for not getting further in the actual story :33

“Are you okay?” Kimi asked softly as he closed the door. Seb smiled shakily.

“Yeah, fine.” he answered, voice clipped. Kimi walked over, reaching out to draw the Android into a hug, but Sebastian shied away from his touch.

“I...sorry, I can’t…” he shuddered. Kimi pursed his lips in worry but nodded, moving away to the other side of the room to give him some space. The Android curled up on a chair in the corner, his eyes closed. 

This went on for about half an hour, until Kimi grew too concerned.

“I need to get some documents from Jenson, you want to come over as well?” he asked softly. He hoped that maybe Fernando would be able to help Sebastian, the Android more likely to understand what he needed.

Seb nodded meekly and got up, refusing to meet Kimi’s eye as they went out their room and to the door opposite theirs. Kimi knocked, glancing at the Android from the corner of his eye.

“Just a second!” they heard Jenson call. The Brit opened the door, his hair mused and only a towel wrapped around his waist. Over Jenson’s shoulder, they could see Fernando sprawled on the bed, looking equally flustered.

Sebastian suddenly let out an outraged cry, leaping for Jenson. Kimi grabbed his wrist and pulled the Android back, but Seb still managed to punch Jenson straight in the face

“You promised! You made a promise to never hurt him! How could you!” Sebastian cried out. Jenson seemed a little confused by what had just happened, one hand pressed over his bleeding nose. Fernando had quickly put on some boxers and rushed over, pressing the palms of his hands against Sebastian’s cheeks to force him to look at him. Sebastian struggled, still trying to get to Jenson, almost snarling at him.

“He didn’t hurt me… Sebastian I… I love him.” Fernando interjected softly. Sebastian calmed down slightly.

“Y-you...but…” he let out a strangled noise, glancing at Jenson. Jenson smiled gently at him, and moved over to Fernando, wrapping an arm around the Android’s waist.

“I would never hurt him.” he said softly, looking at Fernando with a tender expression. Fernando hummed and pulled his hand away from his nose so he could check it quickly.

“Is not broken, you’ll live.” he said softly, before leaning in to gently brush his lips over Jenson’s. 

Sebastian was still trembling, taking in a sharp breath.

“But, h-how..? Androids should not be loved, we are nothing...” Sebastian said, closing his eyes. Kimi still had his arms wrapped around him, and gently tightened his hold.

“That’s not true.” he said softly, resting his cheek against the top of Seb’s head. Fernando gave the younger Android a worried look, gently lifting Seb’s chin up so he would have to look at him.

“We are nothing less than humans.” he said strongly. “Don’t forget that.” Seb sniffled, but gave him a shaky smile. 

“Come on.” Kimi said softly. “You look like you could use some rest.” Seb nodded, huddling into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled to Jenson, who had wiped most of the blood away with a tissue by now. 

“It’s okay. It’s good to know you would protect Nando if necessary.” he said gently, squeezing his shoulder. Nando nodded in agreement. 

“And don’t worry about being here, Kimi will keep you safe, he cares, is obvious.” Nando added softly. Kimi blushed a little but did not deny it. Seb glanced up at him and smiled.

“I know.”

~~  
Kimi tried to stay awake as long as he could, watching over Seb, who was curled up silently on the other side of the bed, his back turned to the Fin. Kimi knew the Android wasn’t asleep, he literally didn’t need it, but he was being awfully quiet.

“Seb.” he tried softly, touching his back. Sebastian flinched, but rolled over.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked almost sternly. Kimi sighed. 

“I’m concerned about you.” he said honestly. Seb blinked in surprise.

“About me?” he scooted a little closer. Kimi nodded, reaching out to brush his fingers over Seb’s cheek. 

“Of course.” he whispered. Seb shuddered, and promptly hugged Kimi tightly, resting his head against Kimi’s chest.

“I never had anyone worry over me… unless it was about whether or not I worked hard enough, but that is not worry, is it?” he murmured. Kimi sighed.

“You deserve so much more than what you’ve been through.” Kimi said. “And I don’t know half of what happened.” Sebastian shuddered. 

“While I was working at the mines…” he started. Kimi shushed him.

“You don’t have to tell me.” he murmured.

“I want to… I-I have never told anyone before, might help…” he muttered. Kimi smiled almost tenderly. 

“Okay then.” he whispered. “Tell me.” Sebastian took in a deep breath.

“I said before that the Androids working here, they are chained to the mine carts, as was I… We worked alongside human workers, who didn’t really appreciate us being there, and abused us more often than not. I hated it here, but there was no choice, it was either working the mines or…” he took in a sharp breath. “Getting dragged off to work the Masters’ beds…” Kimi felt a flash of anger just imagining what that must have been like for Sebastian and gently cuddled him closer. Seb continued his story.

“Daniil already worked here while I was still around. He had always been the Masters’ assistant. He always got treated even worse than us, so bad that I’m honestly surprised he’s still alive... But all that didn’t stop him from helping us. He might not look like a very brave person, but he was the one that got me out of here.  
H-he somehow heard that the police department was looking for Androids and instead of getting out himself, h-he got me out… I would have died had he not saved me then, I could not have gone on another day without rest, my batteries where at their ends....  
And then Jenson came and he brought we into town, and somehow succeeded at parching me up. I rested for close to a month before I was even able to walk again.” Sebastian trailed off and sighed. “It does help to talk about it.” he added in a murmur. 

Kimi quietly promised himself to thank Jenson tomorrow, and more importantly, to get Daniil out of here. He pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian’s head.

“I’m so sorry love…” he murmured. “But you’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Seb huffed.

“But why? You never even wanted me as an assistant.” he grumbled. Kimi sighed.

“It was wrong of me to react like that… but I do care for you, Seb, and I signed a contract that I will protect you, and I plan to keep to it.” Kimi told him, gently clasping Seb’s face between his hands. He was surprised to find Sebastian was crying quietly now. 

“Thank you.” the Android choked out. “Thank you…” he repeated, leaning in to brush his lips over Kimi’s cheek. Kimi smiled, resting their foreheads together.

“No problem, no problem at all.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sebastian blushed when he saw the bruise that had bloomed over Jenson’s nose, muttering an apology yet again. Jenson just laughed it off, patting Seb’s shoulder, and Fernando came over to hug Sebastian tightly, causing the Android to let out a squeak before cuddling back.

Both Androids yet again draped themselves against Kimi’s and Jenson’s sides, purring and giggling as they walked over to Mister Horner, who was waiting to give them a tour of the mines. The man’s lip curled up in distaste when he saw the Androids, before frowning when he saw Jenson’s nose.

“If you need me to help discipline them, feel free to ask.” he said, narrowing his eyes at Fernando. Jenson chuckled and raised the edge of Fernando’s shirt slightly, showing off some dark bruises on the man’s hips.

“We just had a rough night.” he said, earning a pur from Fernando, who nuzzled his neck. Sebastian tensed a little but quickly curled himself around Kimi when Horner turned back to them. Kimi held an arm around Seb’s waist, hand low on his hip. 

“If you’re not satisfied, I have some other great options.” he mused, eyes moving down Sebastian’s body. Kimi hummed, his hand coming up and gentle tugging at Sebastian’s hair, the Android immediately tilting his head back with a needy moan.

“I think this one works just fine.” Kimi said dryly. 

“You can leave them here, so they won’t interfere with your research.” Horner said. Jenson shook his head.

“Would rather bring them with us, you never know when you need some distraction.” he spoke, followed by a charming grin. Horner nodded in approval, before gesturing at them to follow him. 

They went over to the part of the mines where the explosion had been first, and Kimi was glad he had an excuse to keep his arm around Sebastian, because the Android was trembling, huddling close to Kimi as they entered the narrow halls.

Horner was explaining how one of the lantern had set the coals alight, which had caused the fire and eventual explosion, but Kimi wasn’t buying it. His suspicions grew even more when Horner tried to convince them it wasn’t necessary to talk to the 3 Androids that got hurt in the crash, but Jenson insisted. 

Horner reluctantly called Daniil over to bring them over to the barracks where the Androids were staying. The lanky Android looked, if possible, even worse than the day before, his skin a sickly green hue and dark bruises peeking out from the collar of Daniil’s shirt. Daniil limped slightly as they walked over to the barracks, and when Horner was safely out of sight, Sebastian rushed over to him.

“Dany, what happened?” he said softly. Daniil closed his eyes for a moment.

“Someone saw I wasn’t carrying all your bags… So I had to be punished.” he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. Sebastian wrapped one arm around Daniil’s shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered. “Daniil… when was the last time you rested?” he added softly. 

“I still have a week.” he whispered. Kimi heard and looked over at Jenson, who gave him a curt nod. They both thought the same thing. They had to get Daniil out of here.

~~

In the barracks, there were three hay mattresses distributed over the floor. Three figures were curled up on them, whimpering when they saw Jenson and Kimi entering. They tried to move away from them, but they were chained to the wall with one hand. Sebastian let out a sob and walked over to a figure in the corner. 

“Charles…” Sebastian choked out, drawing the whimpering Android into his arms. Charles let out a sob, desperately clinging on to Sebastian. Kimi walked over and knelt down next to them. Sebastian looked up at Kimi, tears running down his cheeks. The smaller boy in Sebastian’s arms looked up, blue eyes wide and round. He shied away from Kimi immediately, sobbing as he tried to hide in Seb’s embrace. 

“Shh, it’s okay, you can trust Kimi.” Sebastian cooed, trying to stop crying. Charles looked up at Sebastian.

“Seb… I’m scared…” he whispered. Sebastian kissed his temple.

“I’m so sorry.” he choked out. Kimi shuffled closer, reaching out to gently touch Charles’s cheek.

“Little one, are you hurt?” he asked. “Are any of you hurt?” he said, turning back to the other two youngsters. Jenson and Fernando were already fussing over them. Charles shook his head.

“N-no… but we saw what happened… They locked us in here so we wouldn’t speak” he whispered. 

“Horner wanted me to bring you to the other barracks, he’s got everything set up to make you believe it was an accident… But I thought you had to see this, you needed to know the truth…” Daniil suddenly spoke up. He was still standing near the door, and was obviously keeping watch. Jenson took in a sharp breath.

“If Horner finds out you did this, he’ll…” Daniil merely nodded in answer. 

“We need to get him out of here.” Sebastian said. “Him, and these three.” he gestured to the Android still cuddled in his arms, and the two others, a small man by the name of Felipe who was trying desperately to get to the other Android, a scared younger man called Lance. Fernando somehow succeeded in unlocking the cuffs that linked their wrists to the wall, and Felipe crawled over to Lance the best he could, bringing the sobbing youngster into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry… I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Felipe tried to soothe. Fernando watched on with a concerned expression, scooting a little closer to Jenson. Jenson sighed.

“I’ll let a car come to bring them all back to the station, they will be safe there.” he decided. “They will get their statements taken there as well, and we have someone there to make sure they will be okay, to check them over.” he said. Felipe looked up at him.

“Thank you.” he said hoarsely, keeping Lance close as the younger Android still whimpered. Jenson took out his phone and made a quick call.

“20 minutes, at the entrance of the property.” he summarised after hanging up. Fernando moved over to Sebastian and Charles, undoing Charles’s cuff as well. 

“Me and Sebastian can go with them, keep them safe.” he said, Jenson nodding in approval. Kimi knew it would be better too, the chances were small Sebastian was going to let go of Charles anyways, but he felt a bit strange about not being with Sebastian. 

After the 20 minutes had passed, Jenson and Kimi helped the others to the car, Kimi keeping his hand on Seb’s elbow as Sebastian held Charles close. Jenson kissed Fernando before the Spaniard got in the car, Felipe and Lance already cuddled up on the backseat, both quiet now. 

Sebastian turned to Kimi with a hesitant look on his face, allowing Charles to menawhile get in the car, the young man still looking at Sebastian with wide eyes, clearly afraid Sebastian would leave. Daniil sat down next to him, patting his back in an effort to comfort him

“I’ll explain this mess later.” Sebastian told Kimi, who nodded. Sebastian worried his lips between his teeth and drew Kimi into a tight hug.

“Stay safe okay?” he whispered, before tilting his head up to brush his lips over Kimi’s. 

“I will.” Kimi answered, before gently pushing Sebastian into the car, Charles immediately cuddling up close to him. 

Jenson and Kimi anxiously watched the car leave, before Jenson turned back to the Finn.

“Come on, we need to get Horner to confess, then we can help the others still stuck here too.” Jenson said, gesturing Kimi to follow him. 

They didn’t get far before they heard the sound of a gun cocking, and they swirled around to see Horner and some human working walking over to them, guns drawn. Horner chuckled humorlessly.

“I think we now have a problem.”


End file.
